elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Bridgewater-Edan
|-| Quest= |powers = |mstrengths = Agility |# of abilities = 6 |control = Advanced |file = NellTigerFree.jpg |file size = 200px |special possesions = Golden armlet, phone, citrine topaz ring (given to her by her mother because citrine topaz is her birthstone, only she knows about it), cloak |likes = Being away from her father, Reign (TV series), Once Upon A Time (TV series), some video games, Tumblr, YouTube |dislikes = Her father, Father's Day, her birthday, surprises (most of the time), alcohol, prostitutes |favcolor = Lime green |music = Rock (like Branton), some classical music (since she's recited a lot of it for when she used to practice with the violin), some pop |food = Oreos |animal = Eagle or a phoenix |favquote = "There are three classes of people: those who see, those who see when they are shown, those who do not see." |song = Car Radio by twenty one pilots |appearance = The blonde hair of the Edans, blue eyes, 5'6", petite, some scars on her arms from her ordeal (which she tries to cover up) Grace Bridgewater Edan Drawing.jpg|Grace in anime form (credit to Audrey) |model = Nell Tiger Free |eye = Blue |hair = Blonde |height = 5'6" |weight = 98lbs |body = Petite |m/e state = Okay, but not great |physic disorders = Scar on her shoulder from a horse-riding incident when she was younger |mother = Georgina Bridgewater (deceased) |father = Seth Edan (deceased) |brothers = Seojun Kim-Edan (half brother) |sister = Helena Vliet (half sister) |cousin = Branton Edan, Anneline Edan, Victoria Edan, Eleanor Highland, Nathaniel Edan, Lucinda Edan, Rosamund Møller (distant relative) |aunt = Mary Highland, Adelaide Bridgewater, Adena Larsen-Edan (Queen of the Fire Kingdom), Claudia Edan |uncle = Pieter Edan, Olivier Edan (King of the Fire Kingdom) |place of birth = Monte Carlo, Monaco (ME - Lyon, France) |home = The Elemental Academy |first love = Caelum |first kiss = Caelum |flaw = Her vulnerability |fears = Her father |language = English, Monégasque, French, Dutch |hobbies = Listening to music, drawing (her hidden talent), playing the violin (second hidden talent), playing video games, horse-riding (third hidden talent) |file2 = 1118full-nell-tiger-free.jpg |file size2 = 200px |cheated = No |family ship = Parents - Mother is deceased, she is currently estranged from her father after having ran away. Branton and Anneline - She feels like they're a lot more separated from her. However, this hasn't stopped them being influences on Grace. Victoria - Grace knows who Victoria is, but she hasn't spoken to her properly. Now, due to her plans, Grace intends to stop her. Seojun - Grace acknowledges that Seojun is her half-brother, but she is wary of him. However, she has started to warm up to him recently. Helena - Grace now knows that Helena is her half-sister. |friendships = Catalina Salazar - In the Fire Kingdom, Catalina is Grace's former servant. However, they became best friends and when the two left to go into hiding, Grace dismissed Catalina as a servant, believing that Catalina had more potential than just being a servant. But despite this, Catalina is willing to do things for Grace. |love relationships = Caelum - She met him when she was younger and are reunited, with him promising to protect her. They are now dating. |other = Nathaniel Edan - Dislikes him. |file3 = Grace_GIF.gif |file size3 = 200px}} History Grace Bridgewater-Edan/History Subpages * Grace Bridgewater-Edan/Grace and Caelum * Grace Bridgewater-Edan/Grace and Caelum II * Grace Bridgewater-Edan/Grace and Caelum III * Grace Bridgewater-Edan/Jack and Grace * Grace Bridgewater-Edan/Grace and Aspen Trivia Basic= *She is the sixth character created by The Targaryen of District 4. *She is the fourth female character created by TTOD4. *She is the first character created by TTOD4 that has a double-barrelled name. * Her starsign is Scorpio. |-| Name/Profile= |-| Other= * Although she has received presents before, she doesn't receive them as much as she used to. * She can play the violin. * She hates her birthday because it's also the anniversary of her mother's death. Only Anneline and Branton know that her birthday is on November 16th. Category:Female Category:Fire Users Category:Royalty Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:Dorm 1 Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:Blonde Category:The Edan Family Category:Duke/Duchess Category:16 Year Olds